My Sister, the Fan Girl
by Animesaki
Summary: Yitanii is determined to help her big brother Zexion win the heart of his long time crush Demyx, and their friends are willing to help. But it may prove difficult with obsessive teachers, her own love-life troubles, up-coming conventions, and friends leaving for college. OC's featured.
1. Zexion and Yitanii

**This may or may not be my most evil story~!**

**Zexion: Saki… I will KILL YOU!**

**Demyx: Zexy! No! She sings with me!**

**My inspiration for this story came from another story on here called ****Not another Kingdom Hearts Parody****, a CLeon. I don't remember the author, but I liked that story a lot. Now I'm gonna say this now, my story may sound like theirs but I promise to make it as much my own as possible so I'm not stealing. But, if that fails I hope no one gets mad. At most the scenarios will be similar, but I swear I'm not stealing, please understand.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the OC's~**

**Zexion's POV**

"_I know you want me._

_You know I wancha._

_I know you want me._

_You know I wancha~!"_

I looked up from the book I was reading and focused my attention on my bedroom door, which was open. I always had to leave it open when I was the only one at home after school, my sister liked to take longer than me to get back since she always stopped by the school and public libraries to borrow books. Mainly Manga, sometimes movies if they had ones she wanted to see, or watch again.

"_1, 2, 3, 4_

_¡Uno, dos,__ tres__,__ cuatro__!"_

"Yitanii! Stop singing Pit Bull!" I called loud enough for her to hear down stairs.

Then I heard pounding coming my way and I knew she was coming to scold me for telling her to stop singing, such as was my little sister. In a few seconds she came in wearing a glare on her pale face, but I could see her platinum blue eyes were laughing at me and that sent warning bells going off in my head that she did something more than go to the library to fulfill her inner demon.

"Never tell me to stop singing when I'm on a musical roll! I will get my claws and fangs, and I kill you!" she threatened, the last part being in a high pitched voice as she was mimicking Achmed the Dead Terrorist.

I just shook my head at her childish attitude and went back to my book; it was far too easy to get her to reconsider my "death", "No more internet for you."

Without looking up I already knew her face went into the wide-eyed-jaw-dropped expression only Anime characters can do, but she somehow managed to master.

Now let me see… 3… 2… 1. I bounced in place on my bed as Yitanni threw herself on my legs, whining, "You can't do that Zexi-Nii! How can I keep up with everything if you take away my laptop? Do you know how overstuffed my inboxes will become if I don't check them on a daily basis?"

"Well that's what you get for having an E-mail, a DevianArt, a FanFicion, a Gaia, a YouTube, and whatever other websites you're associated with to watch all those Animes and television shows you obsess over." I said casually.

"And what about the online sales? I need to check those too!" she shrieked.

I shrugged, "Maybe I think you have enough Cosplay costumes."

I felt her stand up and heard her harrumph knowing she crossed her arms over her chest, more warning bells went off. Whenever she did that it meant she was going to use the reason for her laughing eyes as a weapon.

"You know, on my way to the Radiant Garden Public Library," she started with a British accent, using her impersonation of Moaning Myrtle from Harry Potter "I ran into Demyx."

She didn't. She friggin' didn't! She's using Demyx against me? That little devil!

Uh… Perhaps I had best explain myself. When I was seven and Yitanii was five our parents moved us from Dark City to Radiant Garden, why we still don't know, and when we started school here Demyx was the first one to befriend us. I admired and envied him for being such a social butterfly whilst I was very shy, quiet, and stuck in my own world with all the books I read. Ever since we became friends he tried to convert me into a carefree spirit, but it seemed all the energy he put into his efforts veered from me to my sister. My problem though, is that at some point down the road of our friendship I developed a crush on him, a major one. The kind that wouldn't leave you alone and made you think about that person nonstop if nothing else was on your mind, and if you're trying to focus on something else entirely. The kind of crush that made one lovesick.

And my sister (who is also a closet romantic) decided to go behind my back and read up on my "symptoms" to see if it matched anything in her mental "medical encyclopedia". It wasn't even an encyclopedia; she just read a bunch of fan fiction, compared, and came back to me saying I found my true love! My sister was a fan girl, a closet case romantic fan girl… who was right, to my dismay.

I challenged her hypothesis by reading actual published resources and compared my "symptoms" to their studies; I swear it was the first time I wanted to throw a book out a window. When I admitted defeat to her she started squealing louder than an Irish Banshee could wail, I blame her friends for getting her into Yaoi when she was eight.

One would think she was too young to get into such a craze as boy love, as it would probably scar them for life or they wouldn't understand. Not Yitanii, she was very mature for her age about things like that. About a lot of things actually, we only found her acting crazy when her best behavior wasn't required, which was outside the classroom or wherever and around our friends.

"He told me he wrote a song for you, quite an interesting one too." She added.

I looked at her with a blank face, if she knew I feared her at this moment she would blab about it to everyone we knew and Demyx would hear of it thus learning about the feelings I've had for him since our final years in elementary school.

"Just how does this song go?" I asked.

There it was; the fan girl smirk that told me I would either need to hide in my closet until dinner or strangle her.

"It goes… _Zexi-licious, sexy-licious, makes my head go loco~!"_

"Yitanii!" I shouted and jumped from my bed to chase her down as she ran out of my room and down the hall to her own. I knew as soon as I saw that smirk that Demyx didn't write a song, hell I bet she didn't even talk to him! And she had the gall to use Fergie against me like that…

Sadly though by the time I got to her room she had already closed and locked the door.

I sighed and leaned next to the door, "You can't stay in there forever. You'll need to come out at some point."

"Yeah I know. Like now," she opened the door and started skipping past me with her hands behind her back in an innocent manner and a smile to match. I was about to get my hand to her but she finished that sentence she started before coming out, "Since Mom's home. That's means, you can't kill me~!" she singsong-ed the last part and I growled in irritation.

Why Mom? Why? I love you like you wouldn't believe, but couldn't you have waited until I had murdered my sister and buried her in the backyard so that I could tell you she ran off with that guy she's been giggly about since she was in eighth grade?

I could have probably used that information to my advantage, but there was one problem. It wouldn't work on her; she's got nerves of steel and knows something about him that makes the fact that she likes him so much more useless as blackmail material.

"Hi Mommy! Welcome home!" I heard Yitanii say happily when the front door opened.

"Thank you sweetie. Where's your brother?" our mother asked.

My sister giggled, "Reading as usual. But what do you expect?"

Uh-oh. Better get back to my room and pick up my book again. Knowing well that when my sister said I was doing something that I wasn't doing, like reading when I was trying to kill her for teasing me, I'd better be doing it when my mother came to see so I could cover the tracks of my part of the sibling quarrel. Back to my room I went, onto my bed, and reading away where I left off; just as my mother was coming up, perfectly timed.

**Yitanii's POV**

Oh the evil that is me, Yitanii Kage~! That's what he gets for threatening my life like that. But I'm not evil all the time, it just that my brother is such an easy target! And that's because he's the only one I know who isn't paired up with someone in our group of friends, and no one can count me, even though I am single, because I'm working on getting mine, he's just being tough. Hard shell to crack, that Kaito **(A/N: Not Vocaloid)**. Some of our girl friends don't count either, their parents won't let them and they're watched like hawks… Accept for one.

Any who, while I put away groceries my mom went to say hi to Zexi-Nii and will likely ask about his finals. Ah high school, our current year was coming to an end and those who were seniors were graduating, like Leon and Axel… Aww and Axel's the fun one! Granted his idea of fire being fun is psychotic, but still! He's cool to have around! If he goes to a college in a different town or something Roxy's gonna be so broken up, poor honey.

Zexion and I had a lot of friends that we have accumulated over the course of ten years, and they go like this:

Sora Leonhart- 15; Cute and hyper, he can put a smile on anyone's face. And I mean anyone. Plus he's a really lucky bastard.

Terra Leonhart- 16; Cool, collected, smart, and strong. The only one who can make his aura go out of whack is Ven. Those two are so cute together~!

Squall "Leon" Leonhart- 18; Oldest of the Leonhart brothers and stoic incarnate. You want to learn how to do a good poker face, he's the master. How in Schnuffel Bunny's cute did he land someone like Cloud?

Ventus "Ven" Destiny- 15; The only one with the ability to make Terra act OOC, and he's got to be one of the most determined and self-confident people I've ever met!

Roxas Destiny- 15; Ven's twin. I think the only thing they have in common besides appearance is their love of ice cream! Speaking of which if you're ever around Roxy, with sea-salt ice cream, hide!

Cloud Strife- 16; I totally love this dude's attitude, he's as happy as Sora! Just on a tolerable level **(A/N: I'm using his ****Crisis Core**** personality)**. I have no idea how he fell for a guy like Leon. Hell, no one does. Feel sorry for him though, one of the high school teachers won't leave him alone.

Vanitas "Van" Fair- 16; He is creepy and sadistic, yet easy to get along with. And for some-odd reason he looks like Sora.

Zack Fair- 18; He's been Cloud's best friend forever. Honestly, I think he should be Sora's big brother instead of Leon and Terra.

Aerith Gainsborough- 17; Zack's girlfriend. She's is so nice it's a sin.

Tifa Lockhart- 17; She taught me to fight! She was also one of the girls behind my induction into Yaoi.

Yuffie Kisaragi- 16; She has major ninja skills that can put a pro ninja to shame. She too got me into Yaoi. She is also very scary.

Vincent Valentine- 19; Yuffie's boyfriend. He's stoic too, but at least he smiles for more than one reason! *Cough* Leon *Cough* Too bad he graduated last year, I miss him.

Axel Sinclair- 18; A pyromaniac who somehow got Roxas to be his boyfriend.

Ike **(A/N: Not ****Fire Emblem)**– 17; No one knows his last name because he was dumped in an orphanage when he was a baby. He's super nice and is crazy about Tifa. But don't get him mad.

Kairi Hime- 15; The oldest of the Hime Triplets. She's known Sora and his boyfriend for so long it's unbelievable. But it's thanks to her they're in such a great relationship.

Naminé Hime- 15; Kairi's sister and the middle triplet. She's so good at art I'm surprised she has nothing in museums right now.

Xion Hime- 15; The youngest triplet- She hangs around Yuffie a lot, don't ask me why-just feel sorry for her (secret) boyfriend.

Aqua Hime- 18; The triplet's older sister. She spends her time joking that Terra should dump Ven and date her, only because she wants to see Ven cling to him like a monkey.

Riku Dawn- 16; Hottest guy in Radiant High- no! The world! And Sora's boyfriend. Again, lucky bastard. Any compliment on him will be the understatement of the millennium. I consider myself blessed to be his friend.

Reiku Dawn- 15; Riku's semi-identical little brother who is just so cuddle worthy. If you wanna see Riku hyper, Rei's the closest you'll get. When he gets happy he sings Jamster songs. He's also Vanitas's boyfriend.

Kaito Niwa- 16; The guy I can't help but squeal over despite what I think about Riku. And I know he likes me too; I just want to hear him say it to my face. He thinks I don't know, and he doesn't know I feel the same way. Shh.

Demyx Uta- 17; Weird last name, I know. But it fits since he's a hell of a good singer. He's so optimistic about everything all the time and plays a sitar! He was mine and Zexy's first friend. Now I'm working on a plan to get him to go out with my big brother. Did I mention he worships David Bowie?

Holy crap, I never considered how many friends we had! It makes me want to do the Caramelldansen, or the Po Pi Po! Those are my happy dances.

"Okay, so I won't take the internet from you."

I turned around from my task to see Zexion standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, aw he looked defeated. But I wasn't gonna call him on it and do either of my happy dances, he didn't deserve it since he just gave me my life back. And I know well why.

"Well of course I'm not gonna tell Mom you wanted to kill me over my silly teasing. You know I'm only trying to have fun with you." I walked up to him and leaned forward a bit with my hands behind my back, a smile on my face "You still love me Zexi-Nii?" I asked.

He smiled back at me and pulled me into a hug, "Yes Imoto, I still love you."

I hugged him so tight around his waist he grunted in pain, but he didn't let go. I really loved my big brother, since our dad was always jetting around the world to support us financially Zexion was the only one I could really count on when it came to male role models. Don't get me wrong, I loved my father, but someone had to take up that position in my life when he couldn't. Mom complains that I take the whole "look up to my brother" thing too far since once I started my self-development I tried looking like him.

I styled my hair like his somewhat, some of my bangs fall over my left eye but I cut them so that they moved with my face and showed both my eyes instead of one of them, and more hung over the left side of my face than my right. Also, my hair color is different; while his hair color matches what the sky looks like in the east when the sun is completely behind the western horizon but the light is still seen, mine looks like the ocean under the surface in the sunlight. So his is midnight blue, I guess, and mine is aquatic blue.

Our eyes too, they're different shades of blue. Zexion's eyes are ultramarine and mine are the same color with an obvious silver tint, hell mine are practically silver.

"Okay, enough with the sibling love fest. Go do whatever has yet to be done that you were supposed to do! I have dinner to start." Mom said coming back into the kitchen.

Zexion and I broke the hug and I pouted at her, "Mama… Why did you ruin the moment?"

She pinched my cheek, "Your face will get stuck like that if you keep pouting."

**Zexion's POV**

As soon as my mother said that Yitanii squealed and ran for the stairs up to her room crying out, "Not my face! Not my beautiful face! Kaito won't like me anymore if it gets stuck in my Anime pout!" the slamming of a door told us she was most likely on her bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"I guess I'll just go up and make sure she won't give herself a headache if she starts crying." I said leaving the kitchen.

"You're such a good big brother Zexy. What would we do without you?" Mom said happily.

I got up stairs and knocked on my sister's door three times. When she called out, "Hai?" I opened the door and went inside to find her on her laptop doing who knew what while eating sour cream and onion Goldfish.

"I thought you would be crying." I said in a stern tone.

She shrugged without making eye contact with me, "I'm not that dramatic."

I went in and sat by her on the bed, "Then what are you doing?"

"Checking my stuff. Not too much going on, so clearing my boxes will be easy. Niisan can you help me decide who I should be for the convention this year?" she asked.

"For goodness sake Yitanii," I sighed shaking my head "Just wear a costume you already have. Like there's a difference."

She hissed at me like a vampire, "Never tell an Otaku to do such a thing unless they lack the cash. And I've been saving like crazy since last year, you know that. Now help me decide which costume to get."

Knowing there was no talking her out of the decision she made I just went with it, "What are your choices for this week so far?" She always switched options every week, making a choice from each lineup before deciding on her final costume.

"Well, there's Riannon from Tears to Tiara, Lady Ciel from Kuroshitsuji, Kakeru from 11Eyes, and Aya from Weiß Kreuz Glühen." She answered.

I looked at the pictures of the costumes. The Riannon costume was a red and white dress with an orange front fastening hemmed with what I think was teal, the shoulders had that color too, and a weird hat that had two long strips of cloth hanging from the sides with rings at the ends, a brunette wig, and a staff. The Lady Ciel costume was a pink dress with white petticoat, around the shoulder line was white lace with black drawing, in the center of the chest was a black and white bow with a pink rose, black gloves, a pink hat with roses around the rim and a sash tied around the barrel, and a blue wig in pig tales. Kakeru was a red blazer with a white shirt and black pants, a blue wig, and an eye patch with a cross on it. Aya was a long white trench coat, black pants, a grayish shirt with a white cravat, a red cross going from it to where the shirt was tucked into the pants, a red wig that would fall long down her back in a braid, and a katana.

"Go with Aya. Axel would flip at seeing you as a redhead." I said.

She smirked at me, "My evil is rubbing off on you Zexi-Nii."

I tousled her hair and got up to leave the room, "How about you study for the rest of your end of the year finals instead of looking for your next convention costume?"

"Because the tests are a synch, I'm getting out of this year with nothing below a B minus at least." He answered.

I shook my head but I was smiling, but before I could try leaving the room again another question came to mind, "Did you… Did you really see Demyx today? While you were going to the library?"

She looked at me with a smile on her face, it wasn't evil so I guess I had nothing to worry about, "Yeah and he had a message, not a song. He wants to know, since tomorrow's our last day of finals and school, after we watched the graduation we wanted to go to Karaoke Night at Mog House in the Market Place."

That's right Leon, Zack, Axel, Ike, and Aqua were graduating tomorrow. I think the only ones who wanted to stick around town were Leon and Axel, Leon going to a Junior College before tackling a four year and Axel getting a job until Roxas graduated so they could go to college in Twilight Town and graduate together. Zack got accepted into this college called Olympus University, Ike was going to a college on Destiny Islands and also investing in something for Tifa, and Aqua got a hell of a scholarship to Departure University.

Best to make memories while we can, "Sounds great."

She smiled wide at my answer, "Awesome! And you'll sing right?"

"I'll have no choice, it's gonna be caught on video so I may as well please the crowd." I shrugged.

The smile on her face took on an assuring radiance then, "It'll be fun Zexy. After we're gonna head to Zack's place for a sleepover since it's closer and we're gonna be tired anyway so what the hell right?"

"Why not Riku's? His place is closer to Mog House than Zack's after all." I noted.

She gave me a look that said the reason should have been as obvious as the sky was blue, "Think about what you just said Zexion. Riku's place would be an ideal spot to crash after a night of singing our lungs out since it's so big, but who else lives at Riku's house?"

Cue face palm, how could I forget? "Right, Riku's father Sephiroth is still obsessing." I said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I gotta call Demyx and tell him it's a 10-4." She said going for her cell phone.

I went back to my room and picked up my book, but I didn't read since I got really caught up in the thoughts that suddenly filled my head by all this. Leon, Axel, Ike, Aqua, and Zack were all graduating this year, next year it would be all of us who aren't fifteen; that included me. At least I wouldn't be leaving Yitanii alone, some of our friends would still be left over and they would graduate together. But I still felt kinda guilty that I would be leaving her alone in school, though it wouldn't be the first time.

"_I like my sitar!_

_I like my sitar!_

_I play the sitar- sitar_

_Wherever I go-o-o-o!"_

The ringing of my phone brought me out of my thoughts, the ringtone telling me it was Demyx; he had everyone put that song as their ringtone for when he called. He must have finished talking to Yitanii.

"Hello Demyx." I said after accepting the call.

"_Hi Zexy! 'Nii-'Nii said you were up for Karaoke Night and Mog House tomorrow. Is that true or is she dragging you against your own will?" _he asked in his chipper voice.

"Yes Demyx, I'm going with everyone to Mog House." I laughed lightly.

There was a sigh on the other end _"Oh good! If she was bringing you kicking and screaming that would kinda ruin the night. Will you be singing?" _he said.

"I kinda don't have a choice. There will be cameras, I already know." I replied.

He was silent for a moment, as if hesitating about something he wanted to say, _"Will you… Will you… sing with me if I asked?"_

I felt a blush on my face and was glad that this was only a phone call, but now I didn't trust my voice! Damn him for making me feel so deeply without even trying.

"Yeah, I'll be singing with everyone anyway. So why would I count you out?" I said hoping I wasn't giving myself away.

"_Awesome! Well I gotta go, I promised Aqua I'd help her practice the song she's singing for the ceremony tomorrow."_

"What is she singing anyway?" I asked.

He laughed a little, _"Aqua, being who she is, wants to sing "Together Forever" from Pokémon. Typical or what?"_

I started laughing right along with him, Aqua and her obsessions. She had stuffed dolls of all those things, all the games, and movies.

"Completely. Didn't anyone give her other options?" I asked.

"_Well Axel tried to get her to sing that song by Green Day, but there's no arguing with her once she's made a decision."_ He said and I knew he was smiling.

"Remind me why we're friends with her again?" I joked.

He started laughing loudly, _"I don't know Zex! You should tell me!"_

I laughed along with him just as loud and heartily, "If I knew I wouldn't ask, would I?"

"Zexion! Yitanii! Dinner's in ten minutes!" Mom called from down stairs.

"'Kay-'kay Mom!" Yitanii called back.

"_Sounds like we gotta go now. Talk to ya later Zexy."_ He said in a tone that made me melt.

"Bye Dem." I responded and hung up.

Gods I was so in love with him, those laughing aqua- green eyes and spirit-lifting laugh, and I didn't want to say anything out of fear of how he could react. Besides what could someone like him see in someone like me? I have what my sister calls the "Emo aura" and it makes me push people away, and Demyx is so optimistic and draws everyone to him without effort. We're total opposites, and it's true there's a saying that goes "opposites attract", but I don't think it would apply to him and me, there's just no way. Demyx always finds a reason to smile, even when things seem hopeless; I never really see what there is to actually smile about, I just can't seem to be as happy about things as any of my friends or family.

"And as night descends upon the village, the popper girl finds herself with her heart aching for the love from which she feels forever barred. The prince who captured her heart with his song of freedom and joy, the smile on his warm face, glows like that of sunlight and his eyes laugh with his love of life. His is the heart most sought out in the land by many a fair princess who wish for his love and power, only to be longed for by the one who truly loves him for the man he is down to his soul by she who spends many a lonely, moonless night weeping for the happiness denied to her by Heaven. With the heart shattering despair inside her, she lays her head down on her pillow.

"Outside her window she sees the moon, and in its light is the image of the prince who holds her heart. Her eyes, the most beautiful any man could lose himself in, filled with tears that stung like the salt in the ocean and her body grew cold as if it had been submerged in frozen lakes buried in winter's snow. When the morning light was cast upon the kingdom, it graced no one. And the skies wept with the loss of the world's most cherished jewel, she whom the prince unknowingly loved and lost."

I looked at my sister who stood in my doorway smirking.

"Beautifully done. Who wrote it?" I flat toned.

"Pure Yitanii Kage, Niisan. Now what do you think?" she challenged.

"I hope you wrote that down." I said indifferently.

She sighed in irritation, "Gods Zexion, of course I did! If you looked at your copy of school magazine, you'd see it on page ten. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dinner." She turned on her heel, stuck her nose in the air and walked off, her long hair fluttering behind her.

I just shook my head at her antics and followed to go eat dinner with my family. One of these days I was going to get her for using my pining as inspirations for her tragedies.

**Axel: Overstuffed inboxes. That sounds kinda familiar, huh Saki?**

**Shut up or Roxas and I will cut your hair!**

**So anyway, the OC's Yitanii and Kaito are mine, and the OC Ike belongs to my friend Saja, AKA ChibiSakuraNinja. And yes we do actually put him with Tifa, no flames please and thank you.**

"**Calle Ocho"/ "I Know You Want Me" by Pit Bull**

"**Ferg-alicious" (with rewritten lyrics by me) by Fergie**

**I don't know who the "Sitar Song" is by, but it isn't mine! In other words it belongs to it respectable owner.**

"**Together Forever" from ****Pokémon**

**The Caramelldansen belongs to its respectable owner and Po Pi Po is from Vocaloid.**

**Schnuffel Bunny belongs to his respectable owner and is so cute.**

**Featured Anime and characters belong to their respectable owners and yes, I did get the Mog House idea from FFVII. For those who don't know it's a videogame that's playable in Gold Saucer, Moogles!**

**And Yitanii's tragedy input is by me, thank you and review please~!**


	2. A Letter From the Author

Dear Reader,

I'm sorry to say that due to my laptop being broken and my writer's block, the time in which this story will be updated is in the unknown status.

I thank all new followers and reviewers for showing their support and I promise that should I get a new laptop with all my saved information transfered from the old one I will have some new stories I writing out by hand at the moment, typed and posted for you to enjoy while I work on everything else.

Many apologies and much love,

~Animesaki


End file.
